Stress Reliever
by Spain's little tomato x
Summary: Feliciano has spent the past couple of months consumed by stress. His country is struggling greatly, he has been crippled by debt, and he is constantly nagged by politicians day and night. Germany has decided enough is enough and has planned a surprise weekend break for just the two of them. A romantic getaway isn't the only surprise Germany has in store for his precious Italian


A/n Well this idea hit me last year when I actually got the chance to visit Germany. I had been toying with the idea of creating a GerIta for a long time and I also wanted to do something really fluffy so...Voila! Although it took a while to transfer it from my iPad notes to my laptop due to technical difficulties on both parts along with my general laziness. I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar fails but enjoy my lovelies!

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis-Powers, its characters, and all associated matters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. This piece of fiction is for entertainment purposes only. Only the plot belongs to me.

**Note: Quite a lot of German and Italian terms of endearment have been used. Some you may be familiar with others you may not. For that reason all translations have been provided at the bottom.**

* * *

Feliciano Vargas is stressed out. He's so stressed out he's on the verge of pulling his hair out and screaming pure frustration. The reason? In front of him, on a huge mahogany table, sits stacks upon stacks of unfinished paperwork. They cover almost every inch of the surface. The only gap is a small little square he's set aside so he can actually work. Feliciano has been working on these papers for about a month now. He's been working constantly, right into the early hours of the morning, not even stopping for his 'mandatory' siestas and almost hourly food breaks. For him, this sort of behaviour is practically unheard of!

Yet despite all of his hard work it still seems as if he hasn't even made so much as a dent in the towering stacks before him. He honestly doesn't know how Germany does this all the time. It's just too much for one person to handle. It doesn't help that his economy is at an all-time low. The paper work is only half of it. He also has to attend several weekly meetings about the state of his economy and any other situations that arise regarding the country.

The meetings are dreadful. They seem to drag on forever and it's always the same monotonous rubbish. There's always some politician or other person of high governmental status throwing forward ideas that will either; never work, make the situation worse, or just make them all look downright ridiculous. Honestly. How these people are considered fit and qualified to represent and co-manage his country he will never know.

* * *

A small smile graced Ludwig Beilschmidt's face as he closed the zip on his suitcase. He leaned back against his bed with a satisfied grunt and reached over to scratch his German Sheppard, Berlitz, on the head. The dog closed his eyes in appreciation, wagging his bushy tail in delight. Ludwig, or Germany to his fellow nations, had just finished preparing for a weekend trip with his boyfriend. He felt they were both in need of a break. Over the last few weeks his little Italy has been buried neck-deep in paperwork. So Germany came to the decision that they could both benefit for some time away from work. So for three days it will just be him, his boyfriend and the beautiful island coastlines.

Ludwig had managed to rent a cottage on the secluded island of Hiddensee on the Baltic Sea. He had spent the week booking seats with a ferry company, packing a suitcase for himself and his boyfriend and arranging time off with both of their bosses. He had taken to sorting everything in the spare room although he had the feeling that even if he sat right in front of Feliciano whilst arranging of all this, his boyfriend wouldn't have noticed a thing. He was completely absorbed in his work.

Ludwig stood up and lifted the suitcase and took downstairs and into the garage. After a fifteen minute searching match for his car keys, damn Gilbert always borrowing his car and not leaving the keys back in the right place (he finally located them down the back of the old sofa in the games room) he clicked open the boot to his black BMW series 4 and put the suitcase inside. He then went back upstairs and into the kitchen where he collected the necessary booking references from the printer.

* * *

Feliciano sighed in annoyance as his stomach rumbled, rather loudly, for the sixth time in the past ten minutes. "Humph. I suppose I better make some dinner. No use trying to continue work on an empty stomach." He muttered to herself. With that he pushed back the leather desk chair which he had been sitting in for the past five hours and began to make his way downstairs. As he reached the bottom his senses were filled with the smell of pepper and Parmesan accompanied by the soft humming of his boyfriend as he cooked Feliciano's favourite dish. Smiling fondly, he walked across the kitchen were Ludwig was mixing the sauce into the pan, and wrapped his small arms around Ludwig's toned waist.

Ludwig straightened slightly and turned around to face his boyfriend, pasta momentarily forgotten. He bent down and gave him a light, adoration filled kiss before pulling back and cradling his in his arms. "How's my poor little Engel? You've been working so hard these past few weeks. I feel like I've hardly seen you."

Feliciano leaned forward so that his head was resting on his boyfriend's chest. Ludwig automatically started running his hand though Feliciano's auburn locks. "Mmm, Luddy it's awful. I feel like I've made no progress what-a so ever. E 'un incubo!" The last part of the sentence was more of a whine as Feliciano's annoyance showed and he slipped into his native tongue.

"Well..." Ludwig started as he held him tighter. "What if I told you that I've it arranged with your boss so that you and I can have a long weekend away together?"

"Oh Luddy! Really? I would love to. Oh. But I still have so much work to do. I'll never get anything done at this rate."

Ludwig's heart tugged with sadness whilst Feliciano chewed his lower lip with concern. He could see the faint dark circles under his eyes and felt horrible. "Don't worry, Schätzchen. I have it all covered. I promise you that once we get home again I will help you with your paper work. I honestly don't mind. For now though, you're having a well-deserved rest. God knows how hectic this year's been for the both of us."

Feliciano stretched upward so he could gave his boyfriend a kiss of appreciation. It was tender and his arms wound their way around his neck and into Ludwig's hair as his arms curled around his lower back. When they broke apart again Feliciano whispered, "Thank you Luddy. Ti amo."

"Ich liebe dich auch. Now. Let's get this pasta on a plate before we burn the house down.

* * *

They arrived at the cottage at around half past nine at night. They unpacked a little before Ludwig went brought up a bottle of wine and two wine glasses he had brought with him. They sat together, wrapped up in the soft, beige and gold blankets adorning the bed, watching the fire dance in the grate and slowly sipping their rosé. It wasn't long before Feliciano feel asleep with his head on Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig gently prised the glass from Feliciano's hands before gently tucking him in.

"Feliciano...Feliciano, liebling."

"Hngh..." Honey brown eyes blinked drearily as his head popped up hesitantly above the thick quilt cover.

"Feliciano. Wake up. I've made breakfast." Ludwig smiled endearingly as he lay the red tray down on the bedside table.

"Hngh. Don't want to." Feliciano groaned weakly as he rubbed his eyes and turned onto his side so he was facing his boyfriend. Ludwig couldn't help but let out a low chuckle at his expression. Feliciano had never been a morning person.

"I've made you pancakes with maple syrup, a blueberry muffin, a fruit salad, a mug of latte and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice." He set the tray on his lap as Feliciano leaned up against the headboard in curiosity. He breathed in the sugary scent of the pancakes mixed with the strong scent of coffee. A content smile graced his chubby cheeks. His boyfriend was such a hopeless romantic no matter how much he tried to deny it. He felt Ludwig pull a loose strand of auburn hair back from his face and he leaned into his touch. "I'll bring you up bacon and eggs once you're finished."

"Extra crispy and scrambled?" he enquired distractedly, already tucking into his pancakes. _'God these taste amazing!'_

"Of course. Now eat up. I have a special day planned for us." At that he stood up and walked out of the room so he could go and check on the rest of the food. Feliciano noted that he was wearing his favourite blue shirt that matched his icy eyes. His hair was slicked back in its usual style and the black slacks he wore showed off his toned behind perfectly. He let out a small giggle as the last thought entered her head.

* * *

About two hours later, after a lot more cuddling and teasing than Ludwig had intended, they had finally reached their destination. Feliciano took in the modern glass building before him; The Silver Birch Spa. Feliciano's gaze travelled from the fancy silver lettering to his boyfriend whom was standing patiently the door. As he walked towards him, he reached out so he could clasp his hand in Ludwig's

When they entered, Feliciano was immediately struck by the sweet aroma of various oils wafting through the air. He could hear a small fountain, which was inset on one of the dark wooden walls, splashing merrily into the little pool below.

Ludwig went ahead to the reception desk as Feliciano sat down in one of the soft leather chairs opposite. A young woman, with soft green eyes and a messy bun piled on top of her head, was tapping away on the computer in front of her. She turned to Ludwig as he approached, usual fake smile plastered across her face. This smile, however, widened and turned rather flirtatious as she drank in the sight of the tall, masculine god that was standing before her."

"Hello." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Welcome to Silver birch. How may I help you?" This was followed by a wink which Ludwig blatantly ignored.

"Hallo." He said politely in his deep, baritone voice. "I have made a reservation for one o clock under the name Beilschmidt."

"Oh. Well. Let me check that for you...ah. Yes, here it is. You're booked in for a deep tissue massage and seaweed wrap with Laura. Take a seat and we'll call you through in a moment." She smiled in a rather feral way. Slightly disturbed by this Ludwig turned to Feliciano who was sitting leafing through a magazine that had been laid out in the table in front of him. He wrapped and arm around Feliciano's waist and the receptionist's smile faltered and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hello. You must be Mr .Beilschmidt. I'm Laura. I'm taking a…Mr. Feliciano Vargas for a massage."

"You're not coming too?" Feliciano enquired.

"No baby. I have a few things to do. But I want to relax, enjoy yourself, and I'll see you in a couple of hours.

Feliciano frowned but went ahead with it anyway. He followed the masseuse into the treatment room after giving Ludwig a small peck on the lips. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll see you in a couple of hours. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Arrrivederci, tesoro." The whole time the pair was oblivious to Laura silently swooning at them and the receptionist silently glaring daggers in Feliciano's back."

Feliciano groaned in content as Laura's hands dug deeper into his back. With each movement of her hands Feliciano felt the knots that had built up due to stress and tension slowly become undone. He hadn't felt so relaxed in months. Luddy really was an absolutely amazing boyfriend.

Ludwig smiled as he left the suit shop on the Main Street. He had made a reservation for the fanciest restaurant on the island for Feliciano and himself at seven o clock. He had a Feliciana's best friend and co-worker pick him out a Gucci suit so as not to spoil the surprise. 'Tonight_ is going to be perfect.' _He thought to himself.

* * *

Feliciano was taken straight from the spa to the hairdressers so he could get his hair cut. Ludwig offered no explanation but merely told him that he had already paid for everything and that he should enjoy himself and all would become clear later this evening. With that he left him at the hairdressers with the instructions to ring him once he was finished. Feliciano was a little confused and disappointed. He was looking forward to spending the day with Ludwig and yet she had hardly seen him at all. Although he was flattered that he was doing so much to pamper him.

Ludwig sighed nervously as he readjusted his tie for the fifteenth time. He was trying to refrain from running a hand through his hair for fear of messing it up. Feliciano was in the room next door getting changed into his suit.

Bringing himself back to the present as he heard the door open. His eyes greedily drank in the beautiful sight of his boyfriend. Feliciano was dressed in a charcoal Gucci suit and designer dress shoes. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a skinny black tie. He looked very sharp and very ravishing. Ludwig even noted – with some satisfaction – that he was wearing theRolex he bought him for his birthday the year previous. His hair was hair was slightly messy in a sexy just got out of bed look. In short; Ludwig was having a hard time keeping his hands off of his lover/

"I-I. You -" Ludwig was failing to get the appropriate words out.

"D-do I look okay?" Feliciano enquired, a light blush staining his tanned cheeks. He was like a self-conscious teenage girl sometimes.

"Y-you look absolutely…breath-taking." Ludwig finally managed to get the words out.

Feliciana blushed a lot darker at the compliment. "Thank you." he said sincerely.

"Shall we go?" Ludwig asked, extending an arm for Feliciano to take hold of.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant they were greeted by one of the hostesses. They were led through the very posh looking restaurant into a secluded area towards the back. Ludwig pulled out Feliciano's seat for him just as a waiter came, as if on cue, to offer them a bottle of their finest champagne. Feliciano was shocked. They hadn't even looked at the menu yet and he could already tell this was going to be a very expensive meal.

Feliciano had a magical evening. They laughed, talked and ate the most amazing food. They even shared a chocolate fudge cake for dessert. Even though Feliciano was sure he would soon be busting out of his dress pants he didn't care because it tasted _divine_.

After the food they spent at least a good hour talking about everything and anything. The red candle in the centre of the table was steadily melting towards its end as the wine kept flowing. When Feliciano voiced his concerns over the surely high prices Ludwig soothed him with the kind words of "Only the best for mein liebe." To which Feliciano blushed furiously.

When they finally left the restaurant the sun was beginning to set in the sky. When Feliciano moved to walk back to the car, Ludwig pulled him in the opposite direction. "Not just yet." He whispered as he pulled his lover in the opposite direction. Feliciana was a little confused but went along with it none the less.

They walked hand in hand for a short while in comfortable silence. Feliciano was absorbing the beautiful scenery surrounding them as Ludwig watched the sun play with the locks of his hair. Thankfully it was still relatively warm as it was in the middle of July. When they finally stopped it was just at the entrance to the local beach. It was empty, except for an odd straggler at the far end, due to it being so late in the evening.

Now it was Ludwig's turn to blush. "I thought it would be nice if we took a little stroll along the beach."

Feliciano made an excited noise at the back of his throat. He hadn't been to the beach in so long. "Oh Luddy. It looks so beautiful. This is so romantic." he sighed happily. "I still don't know what I've done to deserve someone like you."

Ludwig saw this as his opportunity. He grasped both of Feliciano's hands in both of his and looked at him straight in the eye. "Feliciano Vargas." He began. "You have that the complete wrong way about. I have no idea what I've done to deserve _you._ Before you met I was a boring, uptight, reserved man with only a handful of close friends. But then you came along, a ray of sunshine in joy in my otherwise monotonous life and by some amazing twist of fate you took an interest in me of all people. And let me tell you that these last three years have been the best of my life. You've taught me how to see the happier, more carefree side of life. You've taught me to laugh, to be more adventurous, and to enjoy all those precious little moments in between. You're my best friend, the most kind, caring and loving boyfriend in the world. And now – "

Ludwig gracefully slid down onto one knee. Feliciano gasped as tears began to slide down his face. He pulled out a small, black velvet box from his trouser pocket and flipped it open. Nestled on the inside was the most beautiful ring Feliciano had ever laid eyes on. It was a narrow, sliver, diamond encrusted band. In the centre lay a single, shining aquamarine gemstone which glittered mesmerizingly in the setting sun's glow. He gasped once more out of shock and joy.

"Now I am asking you to be my husband. Make me the happiest man in the world Feliciano. I can't think of spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you, my personal little sunshine. Will you marry me?"

Feliciano made a small squeaking noise at the back of his throat. The tears of pure joy were clouding his vision and the lump in his throat was making it very hard to speak. Ludwig waited with baited breath before Feliciano finally managed to squeak out and excited, "Yes, of course!"

Ludwig sighed in relief and slipped the ring on his finger. He then lifted Feliciano up in his arms and swung him around in delight. Feliciano was giggling in delight, tears still continuing to slide down his cheeks albeit at a much lower rate. Finally Ludwig stopped and held Feliciano in his arms above him. He then leaned in to give him a passionate kiss, his chest feeling as if could burst from joy at any moment.

"Ich libe dich Feliciano." Ludwig whispered breathlessly when the broke apart.

"Ti amo troppo." Feliciano replied, smiling with pure joy.

The sun had nearly disappeared at this stage, basking the two lovers in its warm, golden glow.

* * *

**German:**

Engel – Angel

Liebling – Darling

Schätzchen: honey

Ich libe dich (auch) – I love you (too)

Auf Weidersehen - Goodbye

Mein leibe – my love

**Italian:**

Arrivederci: Goodbye

E 'un incubo!" It's a nightmare!

Tesoro: Sweetheart

Ti amo (troppo): I love you (too)

_A/n yes I know Italy seems a bit girlish but just roll with it guys. Rate and review. SLTx :D_


End file.
